


【佐鸣】《奈良家的无心夜话》

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 突发灵感。写时的bgm，声音开在最小的：20:17cp：佐鸣，鹿鞠。如题奈良家的夜话，是切入视角，讲述转世通灵佐鸣的故事（事故）。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	【佐鸣】《奈良家的无心夜话》

《奈良家的无心夜话》

“所以，这是一个天造地设的通灵故事？”手鞠问道，“我是说，佐助和鸣人果然……”  
“是，这俩家伙，还真是挺厉害的。”  
鹿丸的“厉害”言下之意是“迟钝”。趁着手鞠还在感慨，他伸手剔去了她那方的飞车，笑：“各种意义上的……胜负手已分。”

夏天大概总算是到了。此时夜晚的触感开始由温暖、稠密的温暖转为一阵凉。  
每逢月夜，奈良家有不成文的下棋夜聊习惯。手鞠来后，也非常喜欢这一条约定。她同鹿丸将这项活动延续了下去。  
两人的胜负记录是三七开，其中虽然掺杂了一些水分，但是手鞠并不弱，也不甘服输，有空便拿着棋谱研究，很快从新手状态追了上来。聪明的她技法愈发纯青，如入化境，鹿丸也有被那气势压倒的时候。  
事实证明，爱情没有鹿丸本人想得那样令人疲惫不堪。他以前总把“女人麻烦”挂在嘴边，如今碰上了手鞠（托鸣人的福），心里也不由得把过去的话收回来。  
爱情当然不可能尽善尽美，只是他如今才明白，倘若碰上一个难得的人，所有苦涩辛辣的味道到头来都会回甘。感情本就复杂，智商再高也耐它不得。但他清楚，虽然打打闹闹时常有之，在智力或体力活动上较劲儿有之，可他和手鞠是合得来的，可以一直走到最后。  
这要换成别人，他还是会嫌麻烦。  
如此想来是幸运之事。阿斯玛老师曾经说，他们这些年轻人大约是上辈子挣的福分太多，没有用完，全部留到这一生来了。  
鹿丸倒不乐观：应该是前世亏欠了他们。  
不过不论是哪种解读，这个晚上我们要讲的，的确是个补足上辈子的故事。

奈良家的随心夜聊，伴随着鹿丸拿出棋盘开始布置将棋，手鞠从冰柜里取出罐装汽水，翘起拉环那一声“嗤——”，悄悄开始了。  
他们边下棋边聊天边吃冰，算是做多线程思维锻炼。今日忽然聊到两个人正式相遇的契机，于是就绕不开那两位主角了。  
“我一直想问来着。”手鞠拿着扇子。他们坐在二楼阁楼，对着下面的庭院。这样没有层云、月光亮堂的夜，他们下棋是不会开灯的。一切借着月色就行。  
“鸣人当时那些怪事情究竟是怎么回事？也该告诉我了吧？”  
“太早说了的话，你会把我们当做是骗子的。毕竟这是没法解释的通灵之事，到今天连我自己也搞不清楚。”鹿丸耸肩，手势维持着他一贯下棋思考时的状态，“但现在我们是一条船上的人了。”  
“该你走啦……真是，你快说吧。”手鞠用扇子敲了敲身下的地板，“我信。”  
“啊，玉在这里。”

奈良鹿丸曾经怀疑，漩涡鸣人是真的学不会那些并不复杂的初等教育知识。  
作为最初的发小，他看着鸣人在木叶系学校举步维艰的学习经历长大：除了运动神经，这家伙完全称得上是一无所有、特级贫困。鹿丸终于看不下去了，决定拉好朋友一把，却没想在那个七岁补习功课的暑假里，一切很快有所改观。  
他发现，只要他逼着鸣人倒立看书，他学得就很快，领悟能力甚至还很强。  
莫非是血液都倒流回那空空的脑袋了吗？鹿丸觉得自己的智商遭到了绝对挑战。  
终于，在补习的一周以后，七岁的漩涡鸣人首次告诉了鹿丸一个秘密：  
“只要我稍不留神，就会失去意识，开始做梦嘚吧哟。我梦见上辈子的我，是一个忍者村的头头，特技是搓丸子、训练宝可梦和开高达。还有，这一世的我会影分身。”  
鹿丸看傻子一样看鸣人，他当然不相信。  
鸣人气了，站起身来。“嘭”的一声，一阵浓雾迅速消散，鹿丸的身边就出现了十个漩涡鸣人。  
鹿丸后悔不迭，绝望地堵上了耳朵：一个漩涡鸣人呱呱叫，十个漩涡鸣人呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱叫。  
“啊，我完全听不清啊！你说你做梦，做的是什么梦？”鹿丸扯着嗓子问。  
鸣人识相了。十个当中的本体独自发言说：“是有一个黑头发、和我们差不多大的小孩，在河边吐火球……”  
七岁的漩涡鸣人费力鼓起腮帮子，脸都涨红了，模仿了一个奇奇怪怪的手势，往外吐气：“像这样，像小火龙。”  
鹿丸放下捂着耳朵的手：“我知道了，鸣人，你做的是精灵宝可梦。”  
“……”  
鹿丸想了想，还是不信什么前世不前世的东西，他说：“你该不会是喜欢那家伙吧？是不是学校哪个女人让你动心了，你才梦到的？”  
“不——是——佐助是男的！！”  
十个鸣人的否认余音绕梁，振聋发聩。奈良鹿丸放弃了抵抗。

很快，鹿丸在之后的观察中，发现鸣人并没有撒谎。  
在一乐吃拉面的时候，鹿丸帮鸣人捋顺了他的通灵事件：鸣人的精神力积弱，一旦他走神，那些奇怪的影像就会占据他的脑海开始自动播放，且都是鸣人的视角，如是看来很像前世的记忆。  
而当他做梦到某个地步的时候，会自动开启影分身。很多个漩涡鸣人即刻突然出现在城市的不同角落，四处奔跑，为的是找寻什么人或东西。这闯出了不少麻烦，难怪漩涡鸣人好好待在学校里，做恶作剧的名声却威震八方。不过，当影分身解除以后，梦境也会结束。这通常持续五分钟。  
恢复正常以后的漩涡鸣人当然很累，难怪他什么也学不进去，鹿丸想，但是相应的，他惊人的运动细胞恐怕也是在其中锻炼出来的。  
他做了分析：如果鸣人注定要经历那些梦中的影像和使用分身术，那么这些通灵事件的目的，恐怕是要让他找到梦中的那个人。这是一种暗含的关联。也许找到了那家伙，鸣人就不会做梦了。  
“他叫什么来着？”  
“佐助！”鸣人说。  
“不，我说的是全名……”  
“宇……火龙。我不记得了。不知道。”  
“……”

漩涡鸣人是信赖奈良鹿丸的。不知为何，这些通灵的事情他连温柔和蔼的父母也没有告诉，只讲给了鹿丸一个人听。  
“鸣人一直都很信赖你。”手鞠评价，她拉开拉环，仰头灌了一口汽水，“你是他的智囊，是提点他的人。”  
“其实他是这样跟我说的。”鹿丸解释，“他当时觉得他的父母是不可能认识那个'佐助'的，他们无法理解这一点。”  
“为什么？”手鞠问。  
“他的直觉。”鹿丸耸肩，摸摸下巴上并不存在的胡子，“他觉得，他的父母在上辈子很早就过世了。”

鸣人的梦境伴随着年龄的增长不断开拓。鹿丸建议他学习如何控制自己的大脑。鸣人表示他已竭尽全力，但收效甚微。  
鸣人说，那个会喷火的佐助已经是他很好的朋友了。梦里佐助也在长大，和自己一起。  
鹿丸并不知道鸣人的梦境里拥有多少让他快乐的回忆。看样子这个儿时的发小好像真的有了一个密友，除了鹿丸这世上谁也不知道，是他私藏的宝藏。甚至有时还让鹿丸产生了一种错觉，他的死党其实比他们身边的人早很多开始谈恋爱了。就像稚气未脱的男孩子们要同女孩子划清界限，建立对抗的阵营一样，可是中间总有人违背约定。  
不，鸣人明明说了佐助是男孩子。  
鹿丸这样否认自己关于恋爱的猜想。就算是真的，那也是远程单相思，不做数的。  
他们十三岁的某天体育课，下起了一阵罕见的太阳雨。  
鸣人坐在草地边，就那样呆呆地坐着，从天空乌云密布到大雨瓢泼，再到金光浮现，他没有动一步，浑身浇的冰冷湿透。  
同班十三岁的春野樱实在看不过去，一路把他拽到了医务室里，狠狠数落了他一顿。鸣人却是不知所措的样子，他对着医务室的纲手老师，痛苦地指着自己的肩膀说了很多遍：“这里，特别痛。”可是肩膀完好无损。  
鸣人请假回家休息了三天，才来上学。  
在那之后，春野樱来问鹿丸，鸣人到底发生了什么。鹿丸拗不过执着的女孩子，把通灵的事情约略说了一通。  
小樱想了想，挠了挠一头粉色的利落短发：“我好像知道，怎么能够帮他。”

“等等，我怎么记得上国中的时候，有人说鸣人君喜欢小樱？”手鞠打断道。  
“不，真相不是这样的。鸣人就是个傻子 ，他那时候明明满脑子都是佐助。”鹿丸说，“你也知道的，关于后面发生了什么。”  
手鞠想了想，笑了：“就是那种，觉得'男子汉一定要有个喜欢的女孩子作为引导'的骑士游戏？”  
“笨蛋才玩的津津有味呢。”鹿丸说，“那种所谓的心动，根本不靠谱，常常是别人起哄下形成的错觉。”  
“但我第一次和你见面的也是小学啊，你那时候就这样想吗？”  
“嗯，那是你们学校来木叶参加第五届木叶—砂小学飞盘联谊大赛的时候，你用飞盘砸了路过的我的脑勺，我直接倒下了。”鹿丸无奈，“但是我们什么印象都没留下。因为你不知道砸了人，我又没看见真凶是谁。这件事情是鸣人一直记着的，我们后面见面的时候他提醒了我。”  
“原来如此。鸣人其实记性很好，一直都记得很多事情。”手鞠感慨道，放下汽水罐，金属哒哒磕在地板上，“哈——我将军咯！”  
“还没到那一步呢！”鹿丸伸出手摆回了那个思考的标准姿势，盯着棋盘，心里却想：有点不妙。

春野樱的家中有一本奇怪的藏书，前面两页记满了奇怪的符号，后面悉数是空白。她郑重其事地把它带到学校，交给了漩涡鸣人：“这是我们家世世代代留下的东西。”  
小樱说，她小时候也会做奇怪的梦：战争、忍者、哭泣流血的人们。她害怕，父亲为了保护她，拿出这本书放在她的额头上，翻转三次，噩梦就会消散。  
鸣人摸了摸不久前疼痛的那处肩膀，摇头拒绝：“谢谢你，小樱。但我不想抛弃那些梦。”  
“为什么？”  
“这样的话，我就一辈子都找不到佐助了。”  
小樱看着他，不知道为什么心里涌起了苦涩的滋味。  
“鸣人，你很勇敢。”她说，“请你和我做个约定吧，找到那个'佐助'的那天，一定要告诉我。我希望看到你是幸福的。还有，如果有需要，我一定会帮你。”  
鸣人露出了一个大大的笑容，和她拉钩：“谢谢你，我们约定了。还有，小樱，你是我最好的朋友！”  
“这本书你要拿着。”春野樱说，“我爸爸说前面的符号只有特定的人才能看懂，也许会对你有帮助。”  
“可是，你不用它的话，做噩梦怎么办？”  
“我也想试试梦见它们。”春野樱说，“我不会害怕了。因为我看到鸣人在其中找到了快乐，这让我明白我不是一个人有这样的经历。”她顿了顿，补充道，“而且我知道，我所经历的痛苦，比远远你少得多。”  
鹿丸听鸣人讲述了这些事情，忽然觉得，他们的关系像在这一场梦以后忽然增进了很多。春野樱本来是有些任性又优柔寡断的女孩子，这一次鸣人影响了她——或许是因为相似的梦境被揭示了，让她感到安心。总之，他们俩变得像很久以前就认识的朋友一样。  
鹿丸一怔，他察觉到，自鸣人跟自己讲述梦境开始，也是如此：一些熟悉又陌生的感觉涌上心头。

自太阳雨后，漩涡鸣人变得低落了一段时间，他走神的次数减少了。一天，他告诉了鹿丸和小樱两个消息：其一，他的梦境断更了。其二，太阳雨那一日，是他和佐助第一次打了一架，正是那时他没能挽留住佐助。佐助彻底离开了。  
之后的日子里，回忆的更新一直停滞。他看着佐助转身离去，却无能为力。在十六岁之前，他的脑中出现的，都只有十三岁以前的佐助。鸣人很慌张，影像全部都断了线。在那一千个日夜里，在无数个重复的梦境里，他的影分身在这座城市的角落里面不断地跑动，呼喊着，翻找着，搜寻那个黑发少年的身影，却一无所获。

直到十六岁的时候，新的梦境再次出现。恢复的鸣人看上去又快乐又难过，他向鹿丸和小樱郑重声明了一件事情：  
他控制住梦境了。  
春野家那本神秘的书前面记录着一些精神力的控制法，和鸣人在梦境里看到的文字颇为相似。他已经熟练掌握了它们，随心所欲地管控自己的大脑。  
鹿丸松了口气，表示可喜可贺。他以为鸣人再也不会去看那些记忆了，如是麻烦事少了一桩，他的发小终于从这场单相思中解脱。鹿丸说完他的想法，转头却看见小樱制止的眼神，而后才发现——鸣人在无声流泪。  
“你是想找他的，对吧……鸣人？”小樱说。  
“他变了。”鸣人说。  
“什么变了……从小火龙升级成喷火龙了吗？”鹿丸难得想安慰一下鸣人，于是汲取了七岁鸣人的幽默感。  
没想到鸣人赞同地点头：“差，差不多吧。他一心只想着复仇，想要改变世界，想要杀了我。”  
剧情有点复杂，鹿丸感慨。但是很快，他和小樱都变得难过起来——什么熟悉的情绪在周围流动，感染着他们共情。那一刻鹿丸觉得，或许真的有什么前世存在，这为他们现下的所有经历铺垫好了路。  
“其实我想尽快找到他。”鸣人说，“我想快点动起来。”

十六岁的漩涡鸣人已经不是过去那个小孩子了。他说，在故事断更的那几年里，他已经适应了梦境变换的频率与节奏，他学会封闭自己的大脑，把所有来袭的回忆捆缚在一个角落里，等到夜晚时才进行拆装——将那一个个回忆完整取下来，每一个里面都装有一截佐助的影子碎片。这几年的每一个夜晚，他会把他们牢牢刻在脑子里。  
梦里的佐助有时候会救他，有时候很冷淡，有时候会大打出手。  
可鸣人能体会到佐助的痛苦，他决定找到他。因为十三岁以前的佐助虽和他拌嘴，和他争抢，和他打架（好吧，其实多半是鸣人自己发起的），可他看上去是快乐的。谁知道现实里遥远的佐助如今是不就是深陷在泥潭之中呢？  
如今鸣人控制住了梦境，下一步就能控制使用影分身。他会在每天固定时间放出一个小时的影分身去搜索他，茫茫人海，城市森林，就当是长跑罢——因为有些事情必须要当面、要对着彼此的眼睛，坐下来谈一谈，隔着远程距离交流就无从下手。他似乎明白，回忆里的自己没有放弃追逐，现在的自己更不能作壁上观。否则，他可能会失去两个佐助：梦里一个，现实里一个。  
更重要的是，朋友是要待在一起的。单向交流不做数，异地相处也不做数。  
鸣人想了想，忽然说出了一句话作结：“这就是我的忍道。”

“这是鸣人会说的话。”手鞠笑了，“奇怪……我也有种熟悉的感觉了，好像可以想起点什么事情。”  
“我和小樱当时已经发现了其中的关联。”鹿丸解释道，“似乎除了鸣人以外，只有小樱能记住一些残片的记忆，但是很少很少，远不如鸣人那么多。”  
“因为做过类似的梦？”  
“是的，而你和我一样，和大家都一样，只能感受到心中的情感，与这些熟悉的、似曾相识的事情发生共鸣。”鹿丸说，“不过，也足够了。”  
“我同意，'无从知晓'从某方面而言也是好事。”手鞠说，“你也说过了，鸣人好像总是能记住一些事情，然后他就帮到了我们。”  
“还是要佩服那家伙的勇气和信念……”鹿丸笑了出来，接过手鞠开的那瓶汽水痛饮了一口。今天几局棋下得格外漫长，话题也越聊越开。不过，高潮的部分才开始不久，他得润一润不停使用的嗓子。  
“啊，要是换做我的话，我可不会去找呢……我是说，找梦里面的佐助。”他加了一句解释。  
“你解释什么，我还不够了解你的性格吗？”手鞠反驳他，“如果你是鸣人那样的人，我也不会和你在这里下将棋了。”  
“是，是，你说得对。”鹿丸赞同，“毕竟，这是只有漩涡鸣人才能办到的事情。”

“因为他始终相信，那个人是绝对存在于世界上的。他把这看的这比什么都重要。”

十六岁的漩涡鸣人和同伴们开始了有计划的追寻。如果找到佐助才能算作行动成功的话，那么他只有无数次的失败和0.5次成功。  
鸣人拥有的、关于佐助的东西其实并不多。一是他的相貌，黑发，白皮肤，细长的眉眼，是个好看的少年，可惜不是每个好看的少年都能被打听到。二是他的名字叫佐助，不算常见的名字，奈何却不知道姓氏。鹿丸请人去这座城市的宇智波警署提请过信息查询申请，结果匹配到的目标都不是漩涡鸣人要的'佐助'。  
最开始的时候，鸣人只是漫无目的地搜寻。他几乎要开始考虑出市调查的时候，忽然收获了一种新奇的感觉。  
鸣人这样比划：“我感觉到了一种能量在流动，它告诉我，佐助在靠近这里。”  
“有多近？”鹿丸最近迷上了研究棋谱，潦草地问他。  
“好像……在天上的。”鸣人表示。  
“……”  
那种奇异能量的流动出现不久又消失了。他记得这种东西叫“查克拉”，每个人独属一份，易于辨认。虽然佐助的气息似乎没有再出现过，但是鸣人已经记住了。  
他开始用这种方式追寻有独特查克拉的人。这成为了他结交新朋友的开始。

“我要说的就是这个，那是我见过最诡异的事情。”手鞠表示。  
“我知道，所以能不能不要提了……”鹿丸感觉很羞耻。  
“我是第一次见到，看到我爱罗就打的人，仿佛有血海深仇一样。鸣人还说是控制不住，下意识就打上了，之后什么事情都不知道。  
“但是也要感谢鸣人，是他那一拳改变了我们三人的关系。你也知道，我爱罗的末期中二病是很难治愈的。”手鞠笑，“托他的福，我们三个人的关系从那时候开始回暖。”  
“我觉得没什么用，我爱罗长大了应该也会自愈的。”  
“不，鸣人确实改变了我们。我觉得他也改变了你，很多事情。”手鞠说，她一直想的很明白，“所以，如果他到最后却没有找到佐助的话，那真是太不公平了。他会很愧疚。”  
“还是不要再说了，太傻了……我根本就没有追在一百个鸣人后面做什么任务，也从来没有碰到过背着葫芦的无眉熊猫眼少年，更没有大喊着'影子操控术'这种东西和你一起企图破坏一片森林——”鹿丸喃喃自语。  
“好的好的，我们不说了。”手鞠倒是很开心，“不过，鸣人对这些事情一点也不尴尬。”  
“性格使然。而且，那是因为他干过更羞耻的事情。”鹿丸犀利地表示，恢复状态的他一举用自己的飞车干掉了自己的银将，然后才发现走神看错了颜色，“大概有两次吧。”

十六岁的鸣人第一次通过相貌确认目标的时候，心怦怦跳得极快。  
回收影分身的时候他获悉了情报，于是第二天通知鹿丸和小樱奔赴了那个身影出现的地方。  
鹿丸刚好和井野在讨论小组作业，为了赶上死线不得不带着资料一起行动。于是两人一同到达目的地，此时小樱已经赶到了。  
他们看到了惊人一幕：几十个漩涡鸣人正在追赶一个黑发少年。黑发少年在此间敏捷地躲闪着，跳上跳下。  
“那就是佐助吗？”鹿丸问。  
“我觉得不是。”小樱说。  
“可是看样子外貌很符合嘛，年龄也是……鸣人在梦里见了那么多次，不会真的认错吧？”井野问道。她也是在鸣人搜索查克拉的时候认识鸣人的，是而知道一些鸣人的事情。  
“是这样的，鸣人！”小樱一把逮住一个溜过身边的影分身，给了他一拳，此举引起了鸣人本体的注意，“你再仔细看看！”  
“我觉得佐助是不会穿露脐装的。”小樱冷静地指出了盲点。  
鸣人一愣，瞬间冷静下来了，几十个影分身消失了：“你说的对。”

穿露脐装的孩子叫佐井，常年在这边的画室画画。  
三人向无辜的黑发少年道了歉，鸣人尤其羞愧。佐井摆了摆手，露出一个微笑，说：“既然是和我长得有点像的人啊……兴许我可以帮你们画一画。”  
佐井大笔一挥，唰唰完成了一幅水墨画，鸣人一看，没认出来。  
“你画的啥？”  
“照我自己和你的形容画的佐助。”  
“哇，这些动物画得真好啊。”井野看着墙上的绢帛，赞叹道。  
“这个我会的说，是幼儿园画派。”鸣人插嘴。  
“……是超兽伪画。”

“井野就是这个时候认识佐井的。”鹿丸解释。  
手鞠回答：“他们上周还给我们寄了花店的新册子呢。”  
从刚刚开始，她就一直按着鹿丸想要悔棋的手：“你看，鹿丸，没想到你也有今天啊。”  
“对了，那后来呢？第二次莫非是……”她问。  
“是的，我们终于找到了佐助。那不是个美好的故事，就是个事故。”鹿丸露出了不堪回首的表情，终于放弃了抵抗。  
手鞠松下了手上的劲道，开心极了：“到我走了——将军。”

十七岁以后，鸣人就愈发紧张起来。他常常出现时做的第一件事情，就是咕哝那么一句：时间不够了。  
鸣人此时已经认识了很多朋友，他们都说，倘若看到了像佐助一样的人，一定会第一时间告知他。但是过去那么久了，得到的基本上是假情报，佐助仍然没有要出现的迹象。  
“或许他不存在吧……”犬塚牙帮他们搬社团桌椅时，偶然提过一次。  
“不。”鸣人忽然放下了桌子的另一端，长桌就停了下来，那一角重重磕在地面上。  
大家以为他要发火，没想到鸣人很快就若无其事一般，他重新抬起了桌子，说：“他存在。”  
大家搬着桌子往礼堂走去。所有人都听到漩涡鸣人对着空气小小地说了一句：“我相信的。”  
自那以后，没有人敢再这么问他了。

十七岁的一个夏夜，漩涡鸣人像往常一样出去夜跑，只是这次他没有带影分身。他用自己的实在身体，痛痛快快地沿河跑上了十公里。  
他好像用力过头了，跑完非常难受，差一点过呼吸。  
跑步前，鸣人躺在家中的床上，他的脑子里还剩下一个被捆扎好的记忆，不知道为什么他不太敢打开它。毕竟他和佐助在这之前的记忆中——达到了他们爱与绝望的巅峰。他很害怕，怕下一秒就是谁杀了谁，杀完以后又拥抱在一起。  
看完回忆后，他果然感受到刻骨铭心的疼，但是却又有了希望——他们或许可以，他们没有反目——他冲出门去夜跑。

鹿丸接到那个电话时，他正沿河行走，在赶往同猪鹿蝶小组吃烤肉的路上。  
“我看到他了——”  
“什么？”  
“我很确定，就是他。佐助他……”  
“你在哪里，鸣人？你冷静一点。”  
“我很冷静，鹿丸！”  
“真是麻烦啊……我在河边，你撑住，我来支援你啊。”鹿丸说。  
“鹿丸，我就在河边，在你的对面。”鸣人说。

鹿丸惊讶地抬起头，看向河的对岸。电话里面的波之声形也变得模糊而遥远了。他似乎在目睹历史性的一刻，那感觉就像风在空中吹拂着一个答案一样。夏夜是安静的，短短几秒钟的时间也变得漫长。  
他所认识的发小，那个为了虚幻记忆踽踽奔行数年的金发少年，现今十七岁，站在夜晚的灯光下，正呆呆注视着眼前的身影，他曾经喧嚣的执念终于找到了所向的实体。  
那是一个黑头发的家伙，看起来不像会吐火的样子。  
鸣人深吸了一口气，他追上去了。  
鹿丸看着他们俩，在河的另一岸。他有一种苦尽甘来的感觉：爱情的确很复杂，但是没事的……麻烦事总算能收个尾了。  
他看着鸣人一路走来，他是高兴的。  
“佐助——”鸣人高喊出声。前面的少年听到自己的名字，应声回了头。  
全木叶意外性第一的学生漩涡鸣人，苦苦搜寻了十余年，终于在这个夏天的夜晚同他记忆里的重要之人不期而遇。无愧于全木叶意外性第一的名号，他踩到了河边的青苔，在即将追上佐助的时候来了一个痛快而直接的平地摔，把刚好回转过身的佐助撞倒在地。两人的嘴唇以意外性第一的方式完完全全贴在了一起。  
鹿丸默念“非礼勿视”，转过了头，决定今晚还是去和猪鹿蝶小组会合吃烤肉。

“所以……他们第一次见面说上话了吗？”手鞠非常惊讶，过了好半晌才问出了这个问题。  
她已经拿下鹿丸手中的玉，赢下了这局棋，同时还听到了一个精彩绝伦、出人意料的身边人的故事。对她来说，这个夜晚是快乐的，包括如下一点：鹿丸将要继续承包一个月的洗碗工作，虽然这与原来的安排并无区别。  
“没有，并没有说上话。”鹿丸做出一副不堪回首的表情，“虽然见面就亲上了。”  
手鞠忍不住笑了。  
“后来还是我帮忙找人问到了佐助的信息。”  
鹿丸说，他扬起头用手遮住脸。  
“其实想想有点傻，你记得我说过，我们当年不是还去警署查过吗？结果那时候才发现，他全名叫宇智波佐助，这不是明摆在眼前却没有发现吗？”  
铝罐凝结着细密的水珠。手鞠听着窗外柔和的风声，她的表情也变得温柔起来，却豪迈地一口喝干了最后一罐汽水。  
她说：“人生有时候就是这样的。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来，我们约他出来和鸣人见了个面。”鹿丸说，“有几件事情你绝对猜不到。”  
“什么事？”  
“其一是，鸣人那天夺走了佐助的初吻，虽然佐助也是。”  
手鞠了然一笑：“活该，他们天造地设。”  
“……永不分离。”鹿丸说，其实没明白自己为什么接了这个词。  
“其二是，鸣人那天其实妨碍了佐助的便衣卧底首次实战。他是宇智波家的人，虽然还没有决定正式成为警署的一员，未来充满变数，但是他们是接受家族训练的。他当时正在跟踪线人，结果没想到被跳出来的金毛……用意外的方式打断了任务。”  
“那么第三个呢？”  
“是好消息。”鹿丸笑了，“佐助一直以来也在做同样的梦，所以他什么都知道。其实他也一直在找鸣人，只是他这些年生活在另外一座城市里，很少来这边。这回是被他父亲找回来的，没想到，同鸣人不期而遇。”  
“哇！那可真是大好事。”  
手鞠把易拉罐收到了一起，盆子里的冰正在逐渐融化。  
“难怪他们后面成的那么快，我也不觉得奇怪了。”  
“其实并没有那么顺利。”鹿丸说。  
“我有一个问题，佐助真的会吐火吗？”  
“不知道，没见过。”  
“那他们怎么在一起的呢？”  
“不知不觉。”  
手鞠没有听到细节，不过很快也就想明白了：“宇智波和漩涡在一起的话……两个人洞察力是爆炸式下降的。”  
她还说：“真是有意思啊，这个通灵故事。一切都好像注定一样，一个人为了一个人追了十几年，怎么察觉不到这叫'爱'呢？”

“你这样提醒我了，我觉得两个人的转折点是从花开始的，在这之前他们相安无事了几年。”鹿丸道。  
“花？”  
“井野因为鸣人认识佐井了以后，就坚持要帮他追佐助了。虽然鸣人什么也不明白，但是井野决定免费赠送他鲜花做为礼物。”  
“所以，鸣人最后送了什么？”手鞠问。  
“这个嘛……你是知道鸣人的脑回路的。”  
鹿丸开始收拾将棋，说：“是黄玫瑰。”  
手鞠不知道黄玫瑰的花语是什么，起身到书架边拿下山中家寄来的花店杂志。她只看了一眼，就捂着肚子笑倒在地毯上。  
第一条赫然写着：“逝去的爱情”。  
鹿丸也在忍笑，他走到快要笑岔气的手鞠身边，捡起掉在地上的杂志，补充道：  
“第二条，友谊地久天长。”  
漫长的追逐居然被简单冠以了友情的名号，第二条东西的实质甚至还不如“逝去的爱情”。不过说实话，友情也好，爱情也罢，任何花语都不足以概括两人坎坷的情感与认识。那是无可替代的珍宝。如是鹿丸回忆起了那个夏晚在山中花店的所有细节。被送黄玫瑰的人领到附有“一生挚友漩涡鸣人 赠”卡片的花束时，露出了五味俱杂的表情。不知道为什么，自那刻起，鹿丸相信鸣人并非妄言：年轻的宇智波佐助大概真的会从嘴里喷火。

话虽如此，这场漫长的追逐故事到底是落下了帷幕。不，其实一直没有。说起来，世界上有些事情总是如此恰到好处的。就像在这个有月亮与轻柔的风的夏夜，这场一时兴起夜聊的中心——故事里的那两位主人公——终于姗姗来迟，跌跌撞撞，冲破了他人之口的叙述，出现在了我们面前。  
是的，在说谁，谁就到了。当鹿丸重新摆好将棋的位置之时，他在二楼听见了底下传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“鹿丸在家吗？”  
是佐助的声音。  
鹿丸和手鞠到阳台上去看。在月光与灯光的照耀下，佐助背着鸣人站在夜风里，两只手箍在他的膝盖弯处。两位主人公看上去有些狼狈，满身尘土。  
鸣人好像睡着了，但是他的手紧紧揽住佐助的脖子，仿佛不愿放开一样，脸颊也挨着他的侧脸。  
“看，他们在一起呢。”手鞠低语。  
其实早就在一起了。  
“喂，这是怎么了——”鹿丸遥遥地喊，不禁笑了起来。鸣人那样子，和十几年前他们相识时一模一样，从来就没有变过。  
他不用转头，不用借月光看，就知道身旁的手鞠也一定笑了。因为两人间的默契，因为两人都是如此喜爱他们的挚友。  
而他们相信，佐助与鸣人二人也是如此。  
手鞠说：“我去开门。”  
风把柔软的树木揉来揉去。  
沙沙，沙沙。  
她借着月光，匆匆下楼去了。  
佐助站在奈良家的院子外，把身上快要滑落的鸣人往上提了提，回答道：“从一乐回来，吊车尾吵着要骑自行车载我……结果下坡时摔了，刚好你们家最近，就来处理一下伤口。”  
“你们两个，都是？”  
鹿丸发现了关键，比了个“二”示意佐助。  
“对，一起摔了。”  
鹿丸笑了，无奈地摇摇头，又点点头。而手鞠已经到了房门外，踩着哒哒作响的木屐走过小径，去开院子的门。宇智波佐助就慢慢等待着，背上是睡迷糊的漩涡鸣人。他站在这个夏天夜晚的街道上。  
月色是很好的。天上大片的流云赶向了天的另一边，仿佛是为了让我们看得更清楚一些。清辉撒落下来，其后漏出了一轮温柔的明月。人们的影子逐渐被拖得很长，熟悉的、夏天的气息开始弥漫开来了。此夜渐深，有响声的风拂过，轻轻吹动人们的头发。  
这里一时之间很安静。远处河川中，不时传来一尾银鱼蹦出水面的声响。哗啦，晃动，消逝。奈良家的草丛正在生长，沙沙摇曳，开出夏夜的第一朵花。  
他们都朝一个地方走去。于是流云过来遮住了月光，他们的身影进入了房屋之内。我们就此看不到他们了，但我们业已知晓曾发生的一切。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 是东京爱情故事吗？  
> 不，是京东情爱事故。


End file.
